Lemondrops
by tomo
Summary: Everything stops when you say the safe word. Warning: Slash
1. Drink or Dare

**LEMON DROPS**

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Summary: **Everything stops when you say the safe word. MWPP and beyond.

**Warning:** Slash, Sex

**A/N: **Because of not being able to access the internet and read fanfiction for days, I came up with something of my own. Feel free to review—I'm open to suggestions.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Drink or Dare**

It was one of those nights when it was too hot to sleep.

Remus looks up from packing his trunk just in time to dodge a ball of socks hurled by a drunken James Potter towards an equally drunk Sirius Black, with Peter laughing stupidly in the background. He sighs, wondering how the hell he was able to put up with these people for seven years.

The trio, with Frank (who apparently was already passed out), have been playing a game of drink or dare for an hour now, and he has been an unwilling witness to Peter twirling around in a horribly ill-fitting mini dress.

"Oi, Moony, don't be such a grouch! We're done with the exams! Dooone!" Sirius slurred, trying to pull Remus to the floor beside them. "Come on. It's not like it's gonna kill you," He continued, almost shoving the bottle of firewhiskey to Remus' face. Remus' nose scrunched as the smell of liquor invaded his senses. "No thank you, Monsieur Padfoot. If my sober memory serves me right, the last time I joined, I woke up with McGonagall's picture stamped across my chest for a week!" Remus cried, shuddering at the memory. "And she was pouting and giving off those horrible smooching sounds during class."

"Oh but you loved it, Monsieur Moony. You were always her most faithful disciple," James calls from under Remus' bed as he tried retrieving the wayward ball of socks, toppling over Remus' neat pile of books in the process. Remus groaned. "Besides, we're going home tomorrow," Sirius said, trying to pinch Remus' nose but missing. "I don't care," Remus said, swatting Sirius' hand away in irritation. "Fine then," Peter piped up, "my entire stash of chocolates. Join and you got it."

"A most brilliant strategy, Monsieur Wormtail," James nodded solemnly at Peter's direction. Remus was torn. Peter still had a large amount of chocolates left from sneaking into Honeyduke's last week. But Remus was a terrible drunk, and he knew that James and Sirius would do something he would kill them for if given the chance. "And mine as well," Sirius said, winking at Peter.

vvv

Needless to say, Remus found himself struggling to crawl to somewhere even he doesn't know, after joining the game a mere half an hour prior. The room was swirling and he kept on hugging and apologizing to anybody (if it were, indeed, a body) he bumps into. He vaguely remembers James shouting, "I'm hungry!" before he, with Peter, struggles out of the room and into, hopefully, the kitchen. He then gives up his quest to map the entire room, lies down, and wills the room to _stop bloody rotating_, whilst trying to keep his drooping eyelids from closing.

vvv

That was all that Remus remembered of the night that was too hot to sleep in.

vvv

That is, until he wakes up, with vomit rising to his throat. His hands immediately shoots to his chest, afraid of whatever was emblazoned there; instead, his fingers land on his bare chest, sticky with something that Remus just couldn't place. He then retches, but nothing comes out. Glad that he hasn't yet vomited on the floor, he tries to stand up, curious as to the feeling of heaviness on his hips, and finds himself naked. _Bloody hell! They are so going to get it this time_, he thought angrily.

He tries to crawl carefully to the bathroom, clutching his lower back, which refuses to stop throbbing dully, until he hears a groan and feels vibration beneath his shins as he crawls over something.

He looks down, mortified, vomiting all over Sirius Black's naked form.

* * *

**A/N:** Short. But please do review.


	2. The Agreement

**LEMONDROPS**

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Summary: **Everything stops when you whisper the safe word. MWPP and beyond.

**Warning:** Slash, Sex

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the second installment. Please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: The Agreement**

"Bloody hell!" Sirius swore as he felt, and smelled, vomit on his chest. He opens his eyes and glares at Remus. "What the fuck was that for, Moony?"

Instead of answering, Remus rushes to the bathroom, suddenly unmindful of the throbbing pain on his lower back. Sirius heaves himself up, catches a glimpse of a very naked Remus rushing to the bathroom, and reaches for a shirt, Remus' apparently, which he used to wipe vomit off his chest. He heard the faint sound of retching coming from the bathroom, followed by a soft moan and the sound of the toilet being flushed. His skin prickled at the sound of that moan.

Flashes of last night's events came rushing through him. He remembers glazed amber eyes looking up at him, warm breath fanning at the side of his neck, whimpers tickling his ears, fingernails scratching at his back.

He jerks suddenly, hands flying to his back, where he feels slight welts from where he remembered being scratched on last night. He then looks down, noting that his pajama has been pulled down to his knees. _Fuck!_

vvv

Meanwhile, Remus stares at the mirror as numerous angry purplish red patches started appearing throughout his trunk. He touches one of them, gasping as he remembered a warm tongue sliding through it. He shakes his head, trying to dispel the thought. He then looks down, noting a dried trail of what seems like—no, he wasn't going to even think of _that_—running through his inner thighs. With trembling fingers, he traces the trail until he reaches his anus. He shuddered, suddenly remembering how his fingers where brought there, how he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he heard a chuckle, followed by a whispered, "Touch it. Feel that? I'm already inside, see?"

vvv

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Moony's gonna freakin' murder me._ Sirius bolts up, ignoring the headache brought by his sudden movement. _Clothes! _He frantically pulls his pajama up and puts on a shirt he supposed he wore the night prior. He picked up bottles of firewhiskey strewn across the floor, shoving them under Frank's bed—it's owner still sound asleep. _Right. Nothing pisses off a pissed Remus like disorder in the dorm_. Sirius thought as he looked for his wand, trying to remember his cleaning charms. He heard the shower being turned on. _Take your time, Moony, just take your bloody time_. He thought desperately, as he carefully straightened the James-induced crooked pile of Remus' books. He was about to pick Remus' clothes up when it suddenly flew towards the bathroom. _I've vomit there! Shit!_

vvv

Remus caught his clothes as it flew through the slightly opened door, which he then spelled shut again. He just finished showering (cold, mind you) and rubbing his skin raw with a towel. His mind kept on wandering to the large hands running through his body and hotly whispered obscenities in his ears. He even remembered strong hips between his legs as he put on his pajama. _This has got to stop_. As he put his shirt on, he remembered, above him, the face of…

"Sirius Black!" Remus bellowed as he forced the door open. Sirius flinched at the pure fury in Remus' eyes. But the fear resided as he caught sight of vomit smeared on Remus' nose and right cheek. Laughter bubbled in his chest before he can stop it. "What the hell are you laughing at? I swear to Merlin I can kill you right now," Remus spat, still unaware of his own vomit, seeping to his chest. "Right. Kill me after you clean yourself up, will you? I don't reckon wanting to be killed by werewolves covered in vomit," Sirius said, grinning. "That's not the—what did you say? _Vomit_?" Remus asked, a hand flying to his face. He groaned with irritation and launched himself at Sirius, who was caught in surprise as a rather harsh punch landed on his left eye.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" Sirius shouted as he shoved Remus to the floor, causing the latter to flinch in pain as his lower back hit it hard. "_You_ tell me!" Remus shouted, glaring at Sirius.

"Right. Chill out, Moons." Sirius said, settling on the floor, looking up at Remus. "Don't call me that," venom dripped from Remus' voice. "Easy," Sirius raised his hands, trying to placate Remus, "It's nothing, yeah? We were drunk. And I haven't had any in a month. You haven't, too, right? What with the tests and all," Sirius winked but Remus kept glaring at him, still fuming. "So that's it, then? Something happened, you mutt. Take this seriously for once. Drunk or not, it happened. We have girlfriends, for crying out loud! And… and you…" his face turned bright red, "you did _that _to _me_!" Remus looked as if ready to punch Sirius again.

"Whoa!" Sirius shielded his face, backing up until he hits James' trunk. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, yeah? Don't over-think everything. I was drunk, so were you. I am young, so are you. And wouldn't it be abnormal for us, _young people_, to not do _it_?" Sirius reasoned. "I hope you noticed we're both blokes," Remus said monotonously.

"It's not out of the ordinary. You know, mermen do it, even ancient wizards from the east. Just," Sirius rubbed his temple, "just forget about it, yeah? Nothing happened. Well, it happened but…"

"We pretend it never happened. No talking about it. No nothing, or else I might just kill you," Remus said, voice steely. "Stupid mutt."

Sirius gulped. "Absolutely. Just the way I want it. Now, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

**A/N:** Working on the next chapter! Please review! :)


	3. The New Agreement

**LEMONDROPS**

**Summary: **Everything stops when you whisper the safe word. MWPP and beyond.

**Warning:** Slash, Sex

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit… hmm… steamy (as will most of the next ones be). So please don't read if you don't like such themes. Otherwise, enjoy! Oh, and since these may (actually _are_) not allowed here on ff . net, I've decided to make an account at **aff . net (same pen name)**, so if you'd like to read more, head on over there for updates. **I will no longer be updating this story here**—this shall be the last, a rulebreaking chapter as it is. (I actually tried to change things a bit to make it go around the rating restriction [utter fail], but when I got around to typing the next chapter, I found that it just wouldn't work. So.)

**CHAPTER THREE: The New Agreement**

It was well over three weeks before Remus saw Sirius again. And during those weeks, Remus' mind reeled with the sensations he felt that one night. He would wake up from dreams of a hard body pressed to his own and the lingering feel of something _hot_ pushing into him. Never did he, in his entire life (he has not lived that long, mind you), ever experience such sensations. It gnawed on him, invading even his intimate moments with his girlfriend—he can't stop thinking about it even if he was with her. He even tried doing it alone, his fingers breeching… but it wasn't enough. _Never enough_. It's as if he learned something he shouldn't have known—something forbidden that he couldn't get enough of. It frustrated him to no end. He felt he needed something… something _hot_.

vvv

He was on his way to the infirmary, on a very hot day, to get his supply of Wolfsbane potion when he bumped into Sirius, causing the taller man to lose hold of rolls of parchments he got from Dumbledore to the floor, some even rolling down the stairs. Remus groaned, bending down to retrieve some wayward parchments. "First, the heat, now this," he muttered, wiping at his neck angrily. He continued down the stairs to pick up some that has gone down, when, upon reaching the last step, all the parchments, including those already in his hands, flew up the stairs into the arms of a grinning Sirius Black.

"What's wrong, Moony? Forgot your wand? Or has the heat gotten into your head and you _forgot_ you can _actually_ use magic?" Sirius winked. Remus frowned, his throat suddenly dry at the sight of Sirius setting the parchments on the floor and sauntering towards him. "No retort? My, you've gotten dull, Monsieur Moony," Sirius continued, moving closer to Remus. Remus stepped backwards until he felt the warm stone wall press against his back. Sirius steps closer and rests a hand on the wall beside Remus' head. Remus swallowed audibly, his eyes traitorously straying to Sirius' lips.

"Maybe the heat did get to you," Sirius murmured, raising his hand and touching Remus' forehead, where a good amount of sweat has collected. At Remus' lack of response, Sirius moved his hand to touch the other's cheek. But before it could get there, Remus grabbed Sirius' wrist, hard. "Don't test me," he gritted out, as he glared at Sirius, who just raised an eyebrow as if challenged. At this, Remus grabbed at Sirius shirt, pulling him down and crushing his lips against the taller man.

There was nothing chaste or gentle about this kiss. Both men pushed, with tongues on a furious duel for dominance and teeth clicking against each other, biting at swollen lips. It went on until both were dizzy for air. Remus looks up at Sirius, eyes glazing over as he sees blood pooling at Sirius' bottom lip. He reaches out and wipes it with his thumb, which he then brought to his mouth—the coppery taste tearing a moan from him. He wanted more.

vvv

The next thing he knew, Remus was pressed against a blackboard, Sirius having maneuvered them into an empty classroom as they kissed, frenzied. Remus lets out a breathy moan as Sirius wedges a thigh between his legs, his mouth working unrelentingly on Remus' neck, hands roaming everywhere. He rubs himself against that powerful thigh, feeling as if he would explode if nothing happens _right now_.

As if on cue, the thigh retracted, only to be replaced by Sirius' hands, clumsily unbuttoning and pulling Remus' pants down. Once the pants pooled around his ankle, he felt the same hands lifting him, positioning his thighs on either side of the other's waist. _Oh_. His shaft came into full contact with Sirius' (_when did he remove his pants?_), causing his eyes to close on their own accord. And then, Sirius started _moving_, and Remus can only hang onto his shoulders, breath coming in short pants.

He grabbed fistfuls of Sirius' hair, wanting something… just _something_. And oh, did Sirius give him _something_, as he felt a finger worming its way into him, quickly followed by another. Remus moved his hips faster, rubbing himself furiously against Sirius, and in the process, trying to impale himself more on those _fingers_. He whimpered, wanting something more.

Remus almost bit Sirius' shoulder when the fingers withdrew. Instead, he gasped, burying his face on the crook of Sirius' neck as he felt _that something_ enter him. He felt stretched beyond his limit, pain shooting up his spine. His thighs contracted, as he unconsciously raised himself to move away from Sirius' shaft.

_Bloody, fuckin' Merlin_. Sirius' breath hitched as he felt smooth walls contracting around his shaft. _Too tight_. He felt Remus' thighs stiffen against him. He ground his teeth, as he felt the walls slide around him as Remus tried to raise himself. _Too much. _He grabs Remus' hips hard, effectively steadying him. He can feel Remus' breath, hot and heavy, on his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, bodies connected, unmoving—their pants the only sound in the room. Slowly, Sirius moves his hips, tearing a strained moan from Remus. It didn't take long before they were moving against each other at a furious pace.

Remus could feel the heat caused by the friction between his back and the blackboard, could feel Sirius' hands gripping his thighs. Sweat rolled down his temple as he gripped Sirius tighter. He was fast reaching his peak, his whimpers becoming louder and higher pitched.

Their bodies continued sliding against each other until Remus came, seeing white behind his closed eyelids, his ears ringing from the sheer intensity. Sirius felt Remus's body arch against him, simultaneous with powerful contractions around him. His mind turned blank as he spilled inside Remus, who unconsciously milked him off the last of his essence.

vvv

Without the adrenaline pumping through his body, Sirius felt the weight of Remus' limp form against him. Carefully, he lowered Remus to the floor, with him following beside his friend. He stole a glance at Remus, who remained unmoving, except for a hand that slowly rubbed circles on his lower abdomen.

vvv

Remus sighed as his back came into contact with the cold floor. He stared at the ceiling, as he allowed his body to descend from the high. He closed his eyes as he began to feel the familiar heaviness on his hips.

"That was good," Sirius spoke up, unable to stay silent for long periods. Remus only managed a weak glare. "It's new. It's different, yeah?" Remus scoffed, "It wasn't any different for you. You just did as you usually do." "It was, believe me. I mean, it is, you know, sort of the same but the feel was different—it was more intense… aggressive. I-I like it."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Moony… Listen. Why don't we find out more? Let's see the limits to this. What do you think?"

Remus remained silent.

Sirius grinned, knowing what it means.

vvv

**A/N: **Next chapter in the works! Please review! Again, no more updates for this story here on ff . net. Just a reminder! :)


End file.
